Coming out in Lima
by kelleywrites
Summary: Highschool Klaine. In a world where they're too fearful to come out they find eachother and unexpected allies. Klaine, and Karofsky/Azimio pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**My fist attempt at fanfiction, there will be at least one more chapter. **

I walk into the bar nervous as hell. It was the first time I'd ever used my fake id, the first time I'd been in a gay bar, the first time I'd been in any bar, and I knew despite my best efforts I still looked painfully young and the fact I didn't plan on drinking as I had to drive over an hour home tonight made me seem even younger. I looked around the room there were guys sitting at the bar, and in pairs and small groups at the half a dozen tables scattered around the room. There are a couple dozen people dancing. I didn't know what to do so I sat down at an empty table near the dance floor, and pulled out my phone, looking both at the phone and the dance floor trying to get up the nerve to dance.

It took me all of five minutes before I finally convinced myself that I didn't drive an hour for nothing. I took a deep breath and walked across the room. I started dancing at the edge of a group and a guy turned around to face me and we danced at each other awkwardly, he was decent looking, but probably ten, fifteen years older than me. After a couple of songs another two guys turned around and started dancing with the two of us too, making a little circle, why people dance in circles, but hey it always seemed to just happen at parties school dances, where ever. I was actually having more fun now, with more people the pressure was off.

The first guy smiled and leaned over to say something to me. "You seem to be loosening up a bit now." I looked at him nervously, "Is it that obvious I'm new at this."

He laughed at me "yeah, but we've all been there." He looked at me like he was sizing me up

"Let me guess, you're young, high school young, in here on a fake id, you're not out yet, maybe to your family, but not out, out. Oh and you've never been in a relationship, with a boy at least."

Holy shit! I wanted to say but all that came out was "You're good at this."

He nodded "Been here a long time, but don't worry I'm not hitting on you, You're gorgeous but young, young enough I'd feel creepy for just thinking about it. I'm making the man on my left jealous that I'm talking to you, then I'm gonna walk over to the bar, and he'll follow me and buy me a drink."

"Oh really?" I asked him

He laughed, "when it works you should try it on the dark haired guy in the bow tie on the other side of the dance floor, he looks closer to your age."

He winked at me "See you later handsome." He said and walked off to sit at the bar and the other guy danced for another moment or two before he followed sitting next to him at the bar. I walked across the dance floor squeezing between bodies until I found a enough space to dance again, and danced by myself until the end of the song, and then the next one started up, slower and dirtier. Suddenly hands slid around my waist and I was pulled back against a man and he started to grind on me. It was nice I'd been ground on by drunk girls at parties, but being ground on was different, and I liked it. I relaxed and started to move with him. I could tell he was enjoying himself and it made me blush, although I was enjoying it too. The song came to an end and a faster song came on I stepped foreword and started dancing and turned around and I stopped.

The man I'd been dancing with was handsome, a little shorter than I was with dark brown curls and beautiful eyes, I was shocked, but not because he was gorgeous, but because I knew him. It was Blaine the boy I sat next to in Spanish class. We'd make fun of Mr. Shue's inability to teach Spanish, and do our homework together. I'd watch his dark eyelashes when he was concentrating, and try not to blush when he smiled at me, or when I caught him staring at me. The staring at me makes sense now, he's gay too. He's here and he's gay.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt" he said back, and pulled me off the dance floor to stand at the back of the bar further from the loud music.

"I didn't know you were gay, I thought I was the only one in school."

"Oh course not, at our school of three hundred there should statistically be thirty gay people, they're all just too afraid to come out after what happened to poor Daniel."

Daniel the poor kid was a senior when I was in sixth grade. He was a star football player, really popular, and our Homecoming King when he decided to come out to a couple of his 'friends' by the end of the day the whole town knew, and by midnight he was in the hospital after a sever beating. He was in there for over a month, and his parents sent him to a boarding school where he had to repeat the year after so much time in the hospital. The story didn't give me warm fuzzy feelings about what it would be like if I came out. Daniel was THE guy socially, and I'm pretty well liked and also on the football team as the kicker, but I'd get turned on just as fast only because faster isn't possible. I remember it well I'd never heard the term gay before that day, but after I knew what it meant and what I was, but more than that I knew I could never tell anyone about it. Daniel led me to get my first and only girlfriend.

"He's the reason I haven't come out either, not even to my dad, though I don't think he'd care."

"You know I've always liked spending time with you in Spanish."

"Well I understand you're staring at me now."

"I understand your staring too."

"I never thought I'd find another gay kid at McKinley."

"I know we could be each others support system, someone to talk to."

"That sounds really nice. I've always liked you and your curls." Did that just come out of my mouth?

"I've always like your sarcasm."

"I like your doodling in Spanish."

"I like your ass in those skinny jeans."

"I like stupid expressive eyebrows."

"Why don't you give up and kiss me already? You know you want to."

He wriggled his eyebrows at me, and leaned in until he we speaking right on my lips "You can tell me no." I swallowed my nerves I've never kissed a boy, but I leaned foreword anyways and pressed my lips to his.

r document here...


	2. Chapter 2

He tasted different from a girl, but I liked it. He started to move his lips, and I moved mine to match his. It felt like putting on my favorite worn out sneakers, it felt like my favorite sleep shirt sliding onto my body, it felt like he was perfectly molded to my body. It felt right. I pulled back suddenly as somebody wolf whistled and men turned to look at us. Blaine slid a hand down my arm and laced his fingers with mine. "Do you want to go?" he asked and I nodded.

I followed him outside and we stopped by what I think was his car. "Do you want to follow me home? We can talk." he asked me. Sure. I said and walked over to my car. I had to wait for a couple minutes until my hands stopped shaking so I could put the key in the ignition. I sang at the top of my lungs the whole time I followed Blaine trying to calm myself from what had just happened.

Finally Blaine pulled into the garage of a huge, beautiful, huge, stone house. It was definitely the biggest house in town. I pulled my car in behind his and stared at the house until my car door was opened and Blaine reached out a hand. I laced my fingers with his. "Sorry about the house, my parents seem to think bigger is better, but I think bigger is lonely and ostentatious" Blaine told me as I followed him into the garage, then through the kitchen, a huge living room, down a hallway and into a smaller living room. When Blaine finally stopped and gestured to a white leather couch. I sat down on one end crossing my feet and turning to face the other end where Blaine was sitting.

"Are you trying to kidnap me Blaine Anderson because I'll never be able to find my way out of this house on my own."

"As if I wouldn't show you out like a gentleman!" he said

"Do your parents know?" I said eying the door afraid they would walk in on us having a heart to heart.

"Yes, and they're not okay with it, but that's a story for another day, but it doesn't matter they're never here. They won't be back for another month at the earliest."

"Oh okay..." I paused "I don't really know what to do now." I confessed

"I don't either. I've never had a boyfriend before" he turned bright red when he realized he'd just implied that we were boyfriends. "What I want to do is tell you that I've had a crush on you for a while, and ask you to go out with me, okay stay in with me."

"I'd love to."

"REALLY?"

I laughed at his excitement "really boyfriend." I tried the word out on my tongue and it felt right.

I climbed foreword until I was on all fours and my lips were pressed to his. This kiss was sweet and caring. My hands were holding me up, but Blaine's came up so one could wrap around the back of my neck to play with my hair and the other cupped my jaw. The kiss was perfect, until my phone went off. I pulled back the tiniest bit, "that's my curfew warning. I need to go." He kissed me again briefly and pulled his hands off of me and stood up. He wrapped an arm around my waist and led me in the opposite direction of where we came in. We wandered from room to room until suddenly we were at the front door and his hand slipped down from my waist into my pocket where he fished out my phone and type something into it.

"Text me when you get home safe boyfriend."

"I will boyfriend."

"And I'll see you tomorrow in Spanish as my friend," I nodded "and after school as my boyfriend?"

"When I get out of football practice."

"I'll be here waiting."

I kissed his nose and he opened the door for me as I left. I waved and got into my car. I started thinking about Blaine and the way his lips felt against mine. Suddenly I was home. I turned off my car and pulled out my phone looking for Blaine's number. It wasn't under his name but I kept scrolling until I came to one that wasn't familiar Novio. Spanish for boyfriend. I smiled to myself, and clicked on the name.

To Novio: Home safe. I already can't wait for football practice to end.

From Novio: Glad to hear it :) Sleep tight and dream of me.

I slipped my phone into my pocket and walked into my house. "Kurt is that you?" I hear Finn call from the living room. "Yeah." I said back. "Come play for me." he yells back as I walk into the living room. Where Finn and tree of the guys from the team were playing. I took the controls from Finn and he ran off. The guys said hey to me when they noticed that Finn's car suddenly got much better. We were all team mates but they were more Finn's friends. Finn came back just as his car jumped to the number one spot in the race. "You want it back?" I asked "NO! Finish the race you're winning!" he told me and I won for him, and handed him the controller. "Night guys" I said. "You don't wanna stay?" Finn asked "I'm good, see you guys tomorrow." I said and walked up the stairs. When I finally went to sleep after my skincare routine, and changing clothes I did dream of Blaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone reading this. I hope you enjoy! I don't have a beta, well I have a beta fish but... he's not really helpful, so I'm sorry about mistakes, and I'd love to hear from you if you'd like to comment. I also don't know how log I'm gonna make this, so we'll see what happens. **

* * *

I'm lying on my bed with my beautiful new boyfriend Kurt. We're both staring at the ceiling... thinking. It's awkward.

"So..." he says

"I give up this is strange!" I say before I can stop myself. Then I roll over and press my lips to his. We kiss for a moment and I pull back. "We rushed this didn't we?" he asks, and I think about it. We really did. I mean we've gone to the same school since I switched after the Sadie Hawkins nightmare, and we talk in Spanish a lot, but that's it. It would seem like we just said 'hey you're gay and convenient, so let's date' but I don't feel that way at all. I've had a huge crush on him for a while, long before I knew he was gay, though I did suspect it.

"We did but I don't regret it. I... cared for you before I realized you were gay." I finally respond.

"Good I don't regret it either." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Maybe we should get to know each other better?"

"Okay, tell me about yourself."

"Sure. So hi, I'm Blaine Devon Anderson. My favorite color is green, like a happy, calming green, I hate Chinese food, but love fortune cookies. I like pancakes the best out of every food I've ever tried. I want a dog really bad, but my parents hate them, and kids, and nature, and anything that could be dirty or messy ever. I have an older brother, but we're not close. I read a lot, and want to move to New York to perform." I then realize that was a lot to tell him all at once."I also like long walks on the beach, and watching the sunset" I joke.

"Well I like pina colatas and getting caught in the rain."

"Haha, I like that song too. Now go Hummel."

"I'm Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I know don't laugh, they named me that and expect me to be straight, but whatever. I'm leaving here the day they hand me my diploma. I want to move to New York too, I want to perform or be a fashion designer. If I could be who I wanted, I wouldn't dress how I do. I would never wear a t-shirt or ill fitting jeans again. I hate football, well I like being the best guy on the team, who wouldn't like that? But I hate it, and only play to seem less gay."

He pauses, his voice going softer" I think, no I know football and my step brother are the only reasons I'm not tormented for being gay anymore. I've never come out, I've never done anything to hint at my sexuality, at least not on purpose, but somehow they knew. Wow I'm starting to get pretty deep. I'm gonna back track. My favorite food is coffee, don't care that it's a beverage, I can't live without it. I like food though too, I cook a lot at home. I like all different colors, not in a yay rainbows way, but in a it depends on the shade and situation kind of way. I only have the step brother, Finn, he's on the football team too, my dad married his mom a couple of months ago."

"I would dress differently if I lived somewhere else too."

"Really?" his eyebrow raised.

"Really. I would wear nicer clothes, with more color, and I would wear a bowtie everyday."

"Bowties?" He asked. He looked at me like he was appraising me. "I think you might be cute enough to pull it off." Cute enough? He thought I was cute!

"Cute enough? I don't understand? I'm about as cute as it comes."

"I'll be the judge of that. Let me see you how you would dress." He challenges.

"You're on." I tell him and walk into my closet.

I spent the rest of the afternoon modeling bowties for Kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Here's a new chapter, I've been so busy with school I haven't had time to write, but anyways enjoy.**

Kurt's POV

* * *

"I love your room." Blaine told me the first time he came over to my house, as we were normally at his.

"I do too. Designing it was the most me thing I've gotten to do."

"I wish it wasn't this terrifying to be ourselves here." I say.

"I know, but it's only another year and a half 'til graduation, and then I'm leaving this hick town."

"I can't wait to leave this town either." I agree softly. "Are you going to come out before you go."

"To my father. Maybe Carol, and if I tell Finn it'll be the day I leave so he can get use to it before I see him again... I might just tell them all on the day I leave." He says.

"You have such a good relationship with your dad though, I don't know that it would hurt to tell him sooner."

"How did you come out to your parents?" He asked.

"I asked a boy to a dance in middle school, and got beaten to the point that I was in the E.R. For a week, well it should have been three days but it took seven for them to come back from their trip, and Cooper, my brother, wasn't old enough to sign me out."

"That's awful they didn't even come to see you in the hospital?" I was shocked, what kind of parents didn't come see their kids in hospital?"

"No. They're not around much. Like I said they don't really like kids. They had Cooper to carry on the family name, and business, and I was a mistake."

"You're not a mistake."

"Fine I was unplanned."

"I was, my parents were young, and they were waiting to have more kids, but my mom got sick, and I was it."

"What happened to her?"

"She died. I was eight."

"I'm sor"

"Don't, I'm okay."

"Alright."

"It's made my father and I close. We don't have much in common, but we try."

"You definitely have a better relationship with him than I have with anyone in my family."

"Maybe I should come out to him soon."

"How are you gonna do it?"

"I don't know. You sort of came out by accident."

"Yeah."

"Any advise?"

"Don't ask a boy to a dance at school."

"Fair enough."

"So how do I, do I just walk up to him and say, Hi dad I'm gay."

"That's pretty simple."

"I don't know if I could do that."

"Then maybe write it down?"

"Like hand him a note, and walk away?"

"Maybe not... I wonder how other people have come out?"

"We could research it?"

"Sure."

"Wait, how do you even research that?"

"Dunno, Google how to come out of the closet."

We both got our laptops back out from where we'd put them so we could do homework later, and powered them up. The first thing that came up was a set of twenty-four creative ways to come out.

"The first was baking a cake, bad idea because of my dad's heart."

"I got a pop up card? This one's kinds weird.. wait I like this card, it's a closet door on the front, and you open it and a little you comes out!"

"That's tacky."

"That's adorable." Blaine argues.

"Not right for me."

"This guy has a t shit?" He states.

"This guy has a banner, but I don't want to scream it from the rooftops."

"You could sing to him? You love to sing."

"I do, but I feel that would just be awkward, like hey dad come sit down I want to serenade you about my sexuality."

"Okay yeah that's weird, really strange."

"It is."

"This isn't helping." Blaine says.

"I know this one just has a lot of letter writing, and speech giving, but I'm not giving a speech, and I don't wan to write it I just want to tell my dad."

"Tell me what?" My dad says peering in the open door.

"I umm, can I tell you at dinner? Can we have dinner, just us?" I ask awkwardly.

"Sure..." He says slowly, "I'm Burt, by the way."

"I'm Blaine Anderson." He says standing up to shake my father's hand.

"Nice to meet you kid, and we'll talk at dinner, Kurt?"

"Yeah dad." I say softly as the door closes.

"What do I do now?" I say frustrated.

"Just tell him, maybe ease into it. Tell him you have something you want him to understand, and tell him you know he'll have to get use to it, and then just go for it."

"That might be the best."

"It'll go well."

"You're sure."

"You'll be okay, and if he needs time to adjust my parents won't be home for another two weeks, you can hang at my house for a couple days."

"Thanks. I think I'll go start dinner now so I can get this over with."

"Okay, Text me how it goes."

"I will, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Thanks to those of you who review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

Kurt's POV

* * *

We ate in silence, it was awkward. We often were quiet at meals, when I was growing up, as it was just the two of us to fill the silence, but it was comfortable, not this mess of clanking dishes, and watchful eyes. Finally I got brave enough to break the silence.

"Dad, I need to tell you something important, something I need you to understand, I know it's not ideal, and you'll need time to adjust, but I'm gay."

"I know."

"You know?" I said shocked.

"Yeah, I've know since you were three, and all you wanted for your birthday was a pair of sensible heels." He chuckled.

"I didn't want you to be, not here, not in this town, so I didn't say anything, and after you dated that girl, and joined the football team I just hoped I was wrong, or hoped you wouldn't figure it out until you were living somewhere that's safer for you to be you."

"I've know since middle school when I learned what gay was, but I've tried to fit in, I haven't wanted to get hurt."

"You've done a good job, and I didn't want to put ideas into your head if they weren't there so I never brought it up, but Kurt, I'm proud of you, for telling me, and for protecting yourself, I know this town isn't kind, but you'll be moving on to bigger and better things soon, and I'll be proud of you then too."

"Thanks dad, that means a lot."

"You're my son. This might not be my first choice for you, but you'll always be my son." I smiled, and we ate the rest of our meal in a more comfortable silence. My dad got up first to clean his plate, as he was leaving he turned back. "You're sure?" He asked. "Yeah dad, I'm sure." I said and he nodded before walking out of the room.

To Novio: I told him, it went well I guess... he said he'd known since I was three, then said he was proud of me, but then he asked if I was sure.

From Novio: That's a pretty good result. Saying he's proud of you, after you came out, that's really really great.

To Novio: Thanks for the advice it really helped.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So it's been a long time since I updated, but I figured out where I wanted the plot to go, and it's gonna be a lot more interesting now. Enjoy, and review please**

* * *

Three months later

I walk out of the longest football practice I've ever had. It was nearly six, and we'd started at two thirty. I feel tired and sore as I reach into my pocket for my keys to unlock my car, only to find it empty. I searched through my bag, and my other pockets only to come up empty handed. I groan in frustration before turning back toward the school. I walk through the hallways which have been empty for hours, and back into the locker room that I had been the last to leave. I hear a muffled voice and turned to follow it, and see a pair of faces pressed nose to nose, one whispering to the other, as their fingers link together, and the boy on the left presses his lips against the other boy's. It's a beautiful moment, sweet, but unexpected, and I gasp at the sight of the two boys kissing, and they break quickly. One boy, who I quickly realize is Azimio softly pushes the other, Karofsky behind him and steps towards me crossing his arms protectively.

"You can't tell anyone about this." He says immediately.

"I, what? I.." I sputtered.

"If you talk about this you could get us killed." Azimio clarified.

"I wouldn't ever do that." I promised, and I took a deep breath trying to steal my nerves. "I wouldn't want anyone to do that to my boyfriend and I, so I would never do that to you." I admitted quietly. The boys exchanged looks and I looked down at my nervous hands, not wanting to interrupt their silent conversation.

"We thought we were alone in this hell hole for so long." Karofsky said in a voice so soft it was hard to believe it belonged to the boy who bullied so many of the students here.

"I thought I was alone here, until a few months ago." I agreed.

"We thought we were too, but just last week, we found Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce making out in a closet." Azimio said awkwardly scratching behind his head.

"I thought Santana was going to murder me right there." Karofsky added laughing.

"We were talking to them about some way to fix this school. To stop the hatred and fear." Azimio said, and I looked back and forth between the two giant football players feeling completely bewildered.

"Who are you guys, and what have you done with the idiots who push people into lockers and throw kids in the dumpster?" They looked between each other, then down at the ground ashamed.

"That all started with me, I was mad at the world and took it out on the students here."

"I was just so afraid I wanted other people to be afraid of me instead, so I became the bully because I know how quickly it could shift if my secret was found out, so I wanted the students here to be afraid of me so they wouldn't hurt me. Bullying made us friends, then when we became boyfriends, and started to work out our issues we realized we still needed people to be afraid of us for our own safety."

Azimio continued.

"Then we started to plan a way to come out, to end the homophobia. A plan that you and your boy should be a part of." Karofsky finished.

"Umm, can I talk to you guys about this later, you're both freaking me out with the talking in full sentences, and being gay, and not actually being assholes. I just, it's creepy." They laughed at me.

"Friday, after school? That'll give you two days to talk to whoever your boyfriend is."

"Friday." I agreed turning to leave. "Oh have you guys seen car keys around here anywhere?" I asked.

"The bench behind you." Karofsky pointed to them.

"Thanks." I said turning to leave again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
